


А не спеть?..

by mila007



Series: Драбблы по Юрцам [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After 12th episode, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Russian traditions, Saint Petersburg, Singing, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Знакомство Юри с русскими традициями.Питер, кухня, квартирник)))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



> Спонсор хэдканона: [Die Glocke](http://glocke.diary.ru/p211898252.htm)

В пятницу Юри вернулся домой поздно – в кои-то веки появилось "окно" на катке, и он с разрешения Виктора зарезервировал для себя целый час. После привычно пустого катка в родном Хасетсу, вечно бурлящий жизнью и толпами фигуристов питерский "Юбилейный" все еще вызывал у Юри легкий дискомфорт. Виктор, впрочем, как и прочие подопечные Якова, конечно, сглаживали его адаптацию, как могли, но тишины катастрофически не хватало. Виктор это понимал, потому и поспособствовал и в резервировании катка, и даже согласился уйти домой пораньше, оставив Юри наедине со льдом.

Как оказалось, это было именно то, чего Юри до сих пор не хватало. После часа катания, из "Юбилейного" Юри вышел окрыленный, вдыхая полной грудью влажный и холодный питерский воздух. Вечернее катание подняло настроение на отметку "лучше не бывает", так что даже ушедший из-под носа троллейбус его не расстроил. Как и не испугал уже привычно-темный двор дома, в котором они с Виктором жили (коммунальные службы с завидным упорством каждый понедельник вкручивали новую фонарную лампочку, которая с не меньшим упорством пропадала из гнезда на следующее же утро), ведь на третьем этаже теплым желтым светом горело окно кухни.

Открывая своим ключом дверь, Юри уже предвкушал вечерние посиделки с чаем и разговорами на кухне – странная, но до невозможности уютная русская традиция, к которой его приучил Виктор, когда до него донеслись странные звуки. Вначале ему показалось, что где-то мучают кота, но потом он вспомнил, что у них с Виктором только собака. Маккачин, почувствовав приход второго хозяина, радостно выпрыгнул ему на встречу, вставая лапами на грудь и пытаясь облизать лицо.

– Привет, Маккачин! – Юри пошатнулся, но устоял под яростной атакой. – А где Виктор? И что происходит?

Виктор в коридор не вышел, а душераздирающие звуки продолжались.

Нахмурившись, Юри вылез из куртки, расшнуровал ботинки (попутно оценив выставку обуви в коридоре – у Виктора явно были гости) и влез в пушистые тапочки в виде собачьих мордочек – подарок от Милы на новоселье. Определить источник звука оказалось несложно – яростное "Ой-йоооо!", как заевшая пластинка, доносилось с кухни.

На кухне Юри ожидала незабываемая картина – Виктор, подтянув левое колено к груди, печально скрутился на табуретке возле плиты. Кухонный стол был отодвинут от окна, а на подоконнике устроился Георгий с гитарой. Судя по всему, именно он был ответственен за вопли мучаемой кошки. На второй табуретке, уткнувшись в телефон, восседал нахохлившийся Юра –то ли переписывался с кем-то, то ли снимал творившееся вокруг безобразие. На невесть как пронесенном на кухню старом ("Это еще бабушкино, Юри!") монстрообразном кресле восседала Мила на коленях у своего очередного хоккеиста – Юри уже даже не пытался запоминать их имен, так часто они менялись. Стол был заставлен разнобойными чашками и стаканами, а под столом уже выстроилась батарея из пустых и еще неоткрытых бутылок. Как можно было выпить все это за два часа, Юри не представлял.

Гитара жалобно тренькнула в последний раз, Виктор с Георгием и Милой дотянули на три голоса фальшивую ноту, Юра засвистел и выдал жиденькие овации.

– _Добрый вечер_ , – сказал по-русски Юри.

– Юри! Ты уже вернулся! – Виктор подорвался с табуретки, толкнув стол и чуть не сбив на пол свою кружку. 

Юри смиренно позволил себя облапить и затащить на кухню – опыт подсказывал, что с подвыпившим Виктором спорить бесполезно, как, впрочем, и стесняться кого-то из присутствующих.

– Виктор, что происходит? – дальнейшее общение пришлось переводить на английский.

– Это, Юрочка, называется _квартирник_ , – пропела Мила, салютуя ему кружкой.

Виктор уселся обратно на табуретку, затаскивая несопротивляющегося Юри к себе на колени.

– А что такое... – Юри помедлил, пытаясь произнести сложное слово, – куварутирунику?

Юра привычно фыркнул, Мила со своим бойфрендом и Виктором покатились со смеху, даже Гоша усмехнулся.

– Это такие посиделки на кухне, с друзьями, песнями и алкоголем, – Мила широким жестом обвела окружающих. Затем заглянула в свою кружку: – Кстати, об алкоголе! Витя, наливай!

Виктор, мастерски сдвинув Юри чуть-чуть в сторону и придерживая его левой рукой, правой достал из-под стола початую бутылку и наполнил милину кружку по самый ободок.

– Ты вино будешь? – поцеловав Юри в затылок, спросил он.

Юри помотал головой:

– Я бы лучше чаю.

– Сейчас!

На это раз Виктору все-таки пришлось поднять Юри и встать самому. Наполнив водой электрический чайник, он нажал на кнопку и повернулся к Георгию:

– Ну, что, Гоша? _«Хочу чаю»_?

Гоша радостно ударил по струнам:

– _Ой, хочу чаю, хочу чаю, чаю кипяченого..._

 

Разъехались все в четвертом часу утра, и то только после того, как соседи пригрозили вызовом полиции. Выпроводив ребят на такси и уложив Юру на диване, Юри довел чрезмерно веселого Виктора до спальни.

– Как тебе наш _квартирник_? – глаза Виктора блестели еще больше, чем обычно. Он сидел на краю постели, пытаясь стянуть с себя штаны. Они почему-то сопротивлялись.

– Мы ради такого обычно в караоке ходим, – улыбнулся Юри, опускаясь на колени рядом с Виктором и помогая ему выйти победителем в неравной борьбе с непослушной одеждой. – Чтобы соседей не тревожить.

– Мы тоже в караоке ходим. Но это не так... – Виктор поискал слово в английском, и махнул рукой, – _душевно_.

Юри в свою очередь аккуратно разделся, сложил одежду на комоде и натянул пижамную футболку. Виктор уже лежал под одеялом, приглашающе приподняв его край.

– _Спокойной ночи_ , – вздохнул Юри, забираясь под одеяло и позволяя утянуть себя в объятия.

– _Сладких снов_ , – пробормотал Виктор и мгновенно уснул.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Меня как будто кто-то подменил](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314857) by [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke)




End file.
